Sorry I'm A Bad Boy
by 2PMPrincess
Summary: "I ain't eva beens with a good girl before." He smirked at her. "And who said you ever will?" She crossed her arms beneath her chest, a smile in her eyes. ... An Ace x OC Story ...
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: [ PLEASE READ ]

I've finally done it! o_o I started my own PPG fanfic. I never imagined that I would be writing Powerpuff Girl fanfics. XD But here I am. AND! This is an Ace x OC Fanfic. I have been planning this story for a while now. ._. SO LONG. I just looked and I first wrote the idea down on March 18th 2012...OMG. Anyways - I got the story idea from reading another Ace fanfic called the Gangrene Queen by Jordalicious. So a big thank you goes out to you Jordalicious! :D Also I was motivated to write this for the other Ace/Gangreen Gang fans. ^_^ I hope you all will like this series.

**_UNFORTUNATELY_**. ._. This first chapter did not turn out at all how I wanted it to. I don't like writing in present tense. xP But it felt like I had to with this chapter so I switched it at last minute. This story is written in third person but I somehow always manage to give it a 1st person twist to it, or at least I feel like I do. xD I like the few piece of dialogue I was able to put into this chapter but I don't feel so confident on the other parts. ACK. x_x If it comes down to it I might re-write this if I can figure out my writing style for this story. Siiigh. But like I mentioned earlier. I really really REALLY hope that those who read will like it! I'm worried about this chapter since I don't feel so confident about it. But thank you for clicking onto this! xD

[ I DO NOT OWN PPG. I ONLY OWN THE OC AND THE IDEA OF THIS STORY. ]

* * *

Ace D. Copular watches as the city of Townsville passes him by.  
_"...it neva changes, huh?"_ He muses to himself.  
He and his boys had only left Townsville for a year and returned three months ago.  
The green-skinned thug takes another drag of his cigarette as he looks into the crowd of unknown faces.

Ace is twenty-one now and stronger as well.  
Last year he had taken his boys, the Gangreen Gang, to Cityville because he had heard that the criminals get away with just about everything there.  
Punks like them wouldn't even be noticed, he had said to the Gang.  
And Ace was right about that. They got to do whatever the hell they wanted. But he hadn't counted on one thing: _war_.  
In Cityville they had became pretty notorious among all of the gangs. Especially with the Soul Killas - a gang who's turf they had somehow moved in on.  
Their arrival didn't sit too well with their leader Reuben and it caused a gang war between the two.  
So Ace did what he had to. He taught his boys how to fight. That way they wouldn't get their asses **kicked** _and_ **handed** to them on a freakin' platter.  
The past year in Cityville has left all of them with scars to say the least.  
Another thing Ace hadn't counted on was that he and the boys would actually miss living in Townsville.  
It was a big surprise for all of them but in the end they decided to move back here.  
Three months later Ace is sitting on an old bench not doing much of anything.

Even now with the return of the Gang there hasn't been much crime.  
The Gang hasn't really needed to steal anything due to all the loot they stole before they left.  
Besides that, Ace lost interest in this lifestyle a long time ago. The only reason why the Gang does much of anything now is because they need it to get by.  
Ace takes another puff from his cigarette.

Nowadays all he thinks about is his past. He wonders whether or not he should have ever left home all those years ago. Should he have convinced Lil' Arturo and Snake that leaving home would be for the best? Then again if he hadn't, where would Grubber and Big Billy be? What would their lives be like if none of them had ever met?

Ace vaguely remembers his parents. He remembers that they were both good people and they loved him. But after the **accident** it seemed to Ace that he was just becoming a burden for them. He always got harassed and bullied at school. He was fighting with kids even back then. He remembers how his parents would be ridiculed constantly. At the age of twelve he decided that it would be better if he left and took Snake and Lil' Arturo with him. All three of them had been engulfed in the toxic waste that ultimately turned their skin green. It was his fault. He should have been more careful. _If he had just listened to his parents..._

Ace shakes his head frantically, trying to get these thoughts out of his mind.  
He hates thinking like this, thinking so much that his brain even hurts.  
He's still Ace, leader of the Gangreen Gang, but even he knows that he's changed.  
He's more grounded and even mature.  
_Actually_ mature. Who would have thought that _he_ could ever be mature?  
Not him, that's for sure. Ace used to think that he'd stay a kid forever...so much for that stupid idea.  
Well, at least he still has the Gang.

Ace lets out a huge sigh. He needs a new interest. His life is getting dull _again_.  
He runs a hand through his pitch black hair.  
He tosses his cigarette to the ground and stomps the small flame out.  
He leans back onto the bench for only a moment until his eyes lock onto a girl around his age.  
She walks right by him not even acknowledging him.  
Ace gets up and quickly follows the girl down the sidewalk.  
He scans her from head to toe as he trails behind her.  
She has straight, long red hair that ends just above the edge of her back.  
Her skin is porcelain white. She doesn't tan like most chicks do today.  
She's wearing a long-sleeved white blouse and a tight black pencil skirt with a pair of black heels.  
His eyes travel down and linger, _"Nice ass,"_ he mumbles with a small grin on his face.  
She's skinny yet curvy. **Exactly** how Ace likes his girls to be.

The girl stops at a cross-walk and hurriedly presses the red button.  
She stands ahead of him waiting for the signal to tell her to go.  
Ace stands a little further back among the small group of people so he doesn't look suspicious.  
The last thing he needs are some stinkin' coppers after him.  
He doesn't know why he is chasing this girl - he hasn't even seen her face yet.  
But he's seen enough to keep him interested.

Besides, Ace doesn't have anything else to do today.  
He can spare a few more minutes to stare at this chick.

The signal to walk goes off and the crowd walks across the street.

He watches as the girl walks up a set of stairs that leads into a museum-looking place.  
She walks in and Ace stands in front of the same building hesitating.  
Should he go in or just leave? He's not yet sure.  
He looks up at the building's sign.

**"TOWNSVILLE PUBLIC LIBRARY"**

A smirk grazes his face, _"A library, eh..? I ain't beens in one o' these in a long time."_

He stares at the library a moment longer before deciding to go inside.


	2. Chapter 2

****EXPLANATION: PLEASE READ** Hello everyone~! ^_^ Thank you so much for the views, favorites, alerts, and thank you Kibalover1998 for your review! Let me explain why it took so long to update. I uploaded the first chappy last month a few days before I left on my Senior Trip. So my Senior Class Trip kept me busy for two days, then I had my last week of school, then I had internet problems for a week or so, then I had to do all my Graduation/Senior stuff, and then this past week I also went on a trip with one of my best friends for 5 days and got back Friday! I was able to work on the story on the trip though(which I did) hehehe I spent this weekend editing the story so I could upload on Monday! Well...x_x it's actually a few minutes after midnight but I'm still gonna consider this Monday! XD Thank you all for being so patient! I just wanted to explain to you why it took so long to update. Plus I did have some brain block as well but that didn't affect me as much as the other events did. I'm just so glad that it's finally uploaded! WOOHOO! And this chapter ended up being REALLY LONG o_o so I hope you guys enjoy it! Also the style of the writing is different from my last one. Heheh. I ended up using my usual style instead of present tense. Well it's still taking place in the present but it's just narrated differently. Hope you still like it! Coz this is what I'm more comfortable with xP eeee I am SO excited for this story and I hope you guys are too! Thank you so much everyone!**

**[ PLEASE TRY TO PICTURE EVERYONE REALISTICALLY, NOT CARTOON-LIKE.**

**ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. I OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER AND THE STORY IDEA THOUGH~ ]**

* * *

Ace took a look around the place.

It was just as large on the inside as it was the outside.

There were rows and rows of over-sized bookshelves.

Elongated, wooden tables were all around with people scattered throughout the library.

The ceiling was high and the floors were a swirl of black and white granite.

There was even a small reading nook where some kids were currently hanging out in.

The library was vast. He had no idea that Townsville had so many books.

It was at the front desk where he spotted the familiar red head.

She was sitting between a woman in her 60's and another girl just a little older than himself.

Ace sauntered over to the front desk with a certain cockiness to him.

He stood right before the three women and casually leaned on the wooden desk. He began humming a small tune as his eyes wandered the walls around him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red-headed girl look up at him, "May I help you?" she inquired.

Just slightly, he turned his head to look at her.

He had gotten lucky. Her face was just as nice as her body.

She had olive colored eyes and an oval shaped face.

"This is some nice weatha' we's havin' huh?" Ace smirked at her. He had no clue what to say right now but he knew his charms would win in the end.

The girl raised an eyebrow skeptically at him.

He watched as she and the girl to her right made eye contact briefly.

That was when the old frickin' lady butted in. "Weather? You came in here to talk about WEATHER?" Her voice croaked.

Ace's shades slid down the bridge of his nose in shock. Her voice was like a hammer to the head.

The two girls giggled at their co-worker and prepared themselves for what was about to come.

Ace took a deep breath in hopes of trying to calm himself down.

He then cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Uh y-ya, Miss. I means, how could ya not talk about da weatha' today? Just take a looks at it! Gorgeous!"

The elderly woman raised an eyebrow at him but looked at the glass doors near the entrance simply to humor the boy.

"Listen fella'. The weather is nice. But I don't need punks like you waltzing into my library and wasting my time, ya hear? I'm a very busy woman, I'll have you know."

"Oh I'll bet ma'am. But you knows, I just couldn't stop myself from talkin' ta a beautiful lady like yerself." He leaned closer to the older woman, pulling his sunglasses down just enough to wink at her.

"HA! Is that right?" The woman let out a loud laugh, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms across her chest.

The two girls bit their tongues so they would not laugh outright at the comment. Not wanting to get into trouble with the older woman.

**"**Yes ma'am." Ace cleared his throat once again to prevent himself from screaming like a little girl and running the hell outta the place, "Women are like..are like...wine. Like wine, I believe the older they gets, the more beautiful they are." He just wanted to punch himself in the face. He was full of shit.

"Oh my gosh!" The short haired girl spit out these words as she and the other two women before him bursted out into uproarious laughter.

Ace stood there like an idiot with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Heheh...heh." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling the eyes of everyone in the library at the moment.

The three cackling hens continued laughing for about another three minutes before the old bag hushed all of them.

"Shhhh girls we're in the library." Another laugh escaped from her lips.

The three women finally settled down.

"Alright kid. Now seriously, what do you want?"

"Well. I was just wonderinz...what your name is?" Ace looked directly at his mystery girl.

The girl jumped a little, realizing that he was talking to her.

He couldn't help but smirk at that.

The other two women looked at his girl curiously.

"Ahh..." The old woman nodded, clicking her tongue. "I see."

The girl's brows furrowed as she looked up at him. She hesitated giving him a suspicious look. "Sasha." She finally admitted.

"Sasha." Ace repeated, letting the name sink into his memory. "Well Sasha. I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave a small wave and a smile before he turned around and exited the library.

* * *

_Ace stared up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. But he was grinning._

_He was sprawled out on his stuffy old bed, a cigarette in his right hand._

_His right leg crossing his left. His foot was tapping excessively. It was a bad habit of his._

_He was thinking about her again. That Sasha._

_She was his new interest for the time being. But it wouldn't last. He'd get bored again like he always did._

_But for now he'd just focus on trying to get with her._

_She was fucking hot._

_A puff of smoke escaped his lips and he let out a deep sigh._

_He'd take her out on a few dates, keep her entertained for a little while, but not too long._

_Just until she gave him what he wanted._

_If he was lucky, it wouldn't take too long._

_Then he could ditch her._

_He liked a challenge. But nice girls got real borin' real fast._

_She'd be crazy if she actually thought that a guy like him would date a chick like her._

_The only reason he noticed her at all was because of her -_

* * *

The door creaked open and a tall figure walked in.

"_Hey Bosssss? What'ssss up?_" Snake inwardly flinched at the sound of his inevitable lisp. He hated his lisp.

Ace sat up and shrugged. "Whaddya want?" He looked up at one of his closest and oldest friends.

**_'He's green because of you. He lives a hard life because of you.'_**

The voice in the back of his head reminded him of this truth.

"The guysss wanted me to check on ya, is all." Snake shifted uncomfortably. He felt like Ace's eyes were piercing right through him but it was hard to tell with those shades of his.

_**'If you hadn't led them to that toxic dump then they could all be happy. You could be happy.'**_

Ace's jaw tightened. Once again he was fighting with himself. _**'I gots ta be goin' nuts.'**_ he decided.

"Bossss?" Snake looked at his friend worriedly.

Ace shook his head to snap out of it, "Tell 'em ta stop worryin'." he grinned and put out his cigarette.

He got off of his creaky old bed and walked towards his friend.

"What's for dinnah tonight?" He wrapped his arm around Snake's shoulder leading him out of his bedroom.

Snake grinned right back at the Boss. "I duno. Lil' Arturo and Grubber are cookin' it up right now."

When they reached the top of the old wooden stairs Ace removed his arm from Snake's shoulder and headed down the stairs with Snake in tow.

If there was anything Ace took pride in, it definitely would have to be the gang's home.

Their house wasn't a mansion or anything but it was just right for them.

They had built it all on their own when they first arrived in Townsville a couple years ago.

They even managed to create their own plumbing and electrical systems for the place as well. That way they wouldn't have to give Townsville a dime of their money.

Everything in the house they had found in the Dump and revived it themselves.

Nothing was too fancy. In fact a lot of it was outdated.

But it still worked and if anything broke, he and the boys could fix it.

Everyone had their own room. Ace, Snake, and Big Billy slept upstairs while Grubber and Lil' Arturo slept downstairs.

The shack was made entirely out of this old, dark brown wood they had found all over the Dump. It was old but it was damn sturdy if it could withstand Big Billy's weight.

When they first started on the place they had only been able to build a shack with just a small living room inside.

Over the years though, they had added onto it.

Now they had a two story home with everything they would ever need.

However a lot of the time they still referred to the place as the Shack or the Dump.

Ace and Snake walked off the last step and into the kitchen where Grubber and Lil' Arturo were hastily working on dinner.

Lil' Arturo was perched on top of a tall wooden stool, stirring whatever was in the large pot.

Grubber was standing on a stool as well working on some dinner rolls.

"Aye boys, what's for dinnah tonight?" He walked right behind the two placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

Grubber blew a few raspberries in response consequently spitting all over Ace's face.

Ace frowned and not just because he had spit on his face.

"Man. Ain't we just have chili last week? Let's get more creative here, fellas." He then walked over to the sink and began rinsing off his face.

Arturo muttered a string of Spanish curses under his breath. "You wanna make dinner, Boss?" he stated rather quickly due to his accent.

Ace laughed a little. He really loved getting on Lil' Arturo's nerves. "Nah, cooking is your thing little buddy." He dried his face off with a paper towel.

Grubber threw his arms in the air spitting out more raspberries.

"Aye, aye, aye calm down! It's your thing too."

Grubber nodded his head at Ace's words.

He then stepped off of the stool, taking the tray of rolls with him. He waddled over to the oven and placed the rolls inside.

The kitchen was the second largest room in the house. On the right side of the room a door led to Arturo's room. And on the backside of the room was where the stairs were located. Across from that in the far left corner was the doorway that led out into the living room.

Arturo, still fired up, turned around and looked up at Snake and Ace, "Why don't one of ya make yourselves useful and wash those dishes!"

However Arturo said this so quickly that the word **_dishes_** sounded more like **_douches_**.

A moment of silence took place as Ace and Snake looked at each other in a 'What the...!' sort of way.

Both of them bursted out laughing. "What'd you just say?" Snake asked incredulously.

"Wash the douches? Man, that's sick, Lil' Buddy." Ace doubled over with laughter.

Arturo was quiet for a moment trying to put the pieces together. "...DISHES! I said DISHES!" He was fuming now.

This made Snake and Ace laugh even more at Arturo's expense.

Ace laughed so hard that he started coughing uncontrollably.

Man, he really should cut back on smoking.

"Just get out of here! Douchebags! Get out!" Arturo jumped and flailed.

"Disssssshbags? Don't you mean douchebags?" Snake asked him jokingly, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Arturo growled at Snake, "Shaddup hombre!" He then threw the wooden laddle he had been stirring with right at the older boy.

It hit Snake square in the forehead. A redmark began to form as chili stuck to his skin.

"Ssssshit man! That ain't cool." Snake hissed at Arturo(no pun intended), wiping the chili off his forehead.

Even Grubber was laughing now. Ace had tears in his eyes and was clutching his sides.

"OUT!" Arturo repeated reaching for another utensil.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'!" Ace held up his hands as he made his way to the living room. "Calm down Lil' Buddy." He laughed once more.

Snake grumbled something as he followed Ace into the living room.

The living room was the largest out of everything.

On the right side of the room there were a couple chairs and in the center was a worn out couch with a small television in front of it.

Alone, Big Billy took up the whole couch. A lot of the time the others sat in the chairs nearby or even on the floor whenever they were watching TV.

The TV only had 3 channels. One was a channel dedicated to porn, one had all of the popular shows, and the other was the local news and public access station.

Snake and Ace took a seat on the chairs next to the green giant.

Big Billy was currently on the couch watching some show with pink fluffy bunnies on the screen.

Big Billy had a dorky smile on his face as he watched the two bunnies before him. At the sight of his friends his smile only became wider.

"What funny?" He asked, laughing already.

Ace let out a shaky breath as he tried to prevent another laughing fit. "Just that Mexican in the kitchen, BB."

"OK!" Big Billy nodded his head happily, quickly returning to his show.

The three of them sat silently watching the show.

Well, Big Billy was watching the show at least.

The other two were lost in thoughts of their own. Ace with a contemplative look on his face while Snake continued grumbling about chili.

_Tomorrow he'd go see Sasha again, Ace decided._

_He'd flirt with her a little bit and then ask he out. Get it all over with it._

_But tonight he'd eat some chili and hang out with his boys._

_For the most part Ace's life was pretty good._

_His past frequently haunted him but he could push those thoughts away. He just needed to keep his eye on the present. Take it day by day._

_He wasn't sure what he'd do after getting with Sasha._

_He honestly had no interest in learning about the girl._

_As long as he knew her name and her age, that would be fine with him._

_Bang a chick, leave her._

_He wouldn't care for her as soon as they were done._

_But at least now he had something to look forward to._

* * *

For nearly an hour Ace had been waiting for Sasha to get out of work.

It was 5:30 in the afternoon now and Ace was getting freakin' tired of waiting. His butt was even sore.

He had decided to sit on the concrete stairs that led up to the library not realizing how long he'd have to wait.

Ace had already been in the library earlier today as well as the day before.

Today was Friday, he remembered. It was only Wednesday that he even found out Sasha existed.

But tonight he would make his move on her.

Ace was about to smoke a cigarette when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ace what are you still doing here?" Sasha asked him so sweetly that it made Ace feel sick to his stomach.

"Aye Sasha." Ace lifted himself off of the stairs and began dusting off his jeans.

"You know you come around a lot." She bluntly stated before Ace could even think of anything to say.

Ace grinned sheepishly. "Guess I do." He agreed.

"Why is that?" She had an idea of why. A hunch that Sasha hoped she wasn't wrong about.

Ace shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "**_I like ya, is why_**." He gave Sasha his trademark grin.

"Like me?" Her face turned red.

She was innocent. Too innocent. It almost made Ace feel guilty for what he would later do to her. Almost.

"Yah, I like ya. So whaddya say? How 'bout some dinnah tonight?"

Her face was still bright red as she hesitated, "Not tonight." She finally managed to say.

Ace felt his heart drop a little. Were his charms actually failing him? No frickin' way.

"But how about Monday for lunch? Will that be alright?" She gave him a small smile.

Ace breathed a sigh of relief. His charms hadn't faded. "Oh sure. I can take ya out ta lunch. What times do ya want me ta pick ya up?"

Sasha looked up at the sky, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as she took a few moments to think it over.

"12:30!" She chirped. "That's when my lunch is and it lasts for an hour."

'Too fuckin' innocent.' Ace inwardly frowned.

It was actually starting to piss him off how innocent this girl was.

Or was it the fact that he had a conscience that was eating away at him?

He couldn't tell which it was at the moment.

Instead he continued to grin foolishly.

Grin like a frickin' puppet.

"12:30 then." He stated with his accent that Sasha was instantly attracted to.

_Sasha wasn't dumb. She knew exactly what Ace wanted but she refused to let him use her._

_Talking to him wouldn't hurt her, she told herself._

_She liked the way he smiled at her, the way he talked, and the way he so obviously flirted with her._

_He charmed her so easily and so quickly._

_And even though she knew he was a douchebag, she still wanted to see him._

_Because Sasha couldn't deny that she liked Ace._

An awkward silence had occured without either of them realizing it.

Sasha laughed lightly, "I'll see you then, Ace. Please don't forget~" She smiled at him again making Ace inwardly cringe.

He didn't understand why she was so eager to date him. Why she was so happy.

His conscience was really pissing him off now.

Sasha quickly made her way down the stairs, longing to be at home on her comfy couch.

"W-wait! You don't wants me ta walk ya home?" Ace called out to Sasha.

She turned around, "No thanks. I don't want you to know where I live!" She laughed as she soon disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**PS!: The Gang[Their looks to be precise] and their home will be further described in later chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: 1:48PM-2:13PM 7/20/12: **I just re-posted this chapter because even though I read through it before I posted it around 2AM, I found a few typos afterwards! -_- So that's why you are seeing this as newly posted again because fanfic formatting is ridiculous and the only way the changes to your chapter are shown is if you delete the whole stinkin' chapter and repost it again. So you will see that I had to improvise because of the formatting system stinks and you can't frickin' double space - I'll leave it at that. XD I just couldn't let the typos go. And I swear if I read over this again and find another one I'll go crazy. XD Actually I'm not gonna go through this process again. But still it's freakin' annoying. -_- [ I also forgot to copy my author's note so this is completely different than the one I had before. _Son of a!_

_For you who do not listen to KPOP the story's idea and title was inspired by Big Bang's "Bad Boy". Give it a listen if you want! It's a great song~._

**Thank you for reviews, favorites, and alerts! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. ^_^ **

**[ **I do not own the **Powerpuff Girls** or the **Gangreen Gang** but I do own my character **Sasha**~** ]**

* * *

**"Say Sasha, how long has you beens in Townsville?" Ace inquired as the two of them waited for their food to arrive.**

**They were sitting outside a café that was just down the street from the library. **

**He had let Sasha pick out the place since they only had an hour until her lunch break was over.**

**She propped her elbow on the small table and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.**

**"Hmmm." She took a moment to recall, "Actually it'd be a month today." **

**'**_**A month already? Sheesh**_**.' It felt like she had only been in Townsville for maybe two weeks, not a month.**

**Ace said nothing, letting silence fill the air. **

**He was only making small talk with her. Just being polite. **

**But acting like a decent guy was really hard for Ace. **

**Especially when Sasha looked so damn **_**hot**_**. **

**He racked his brain for another thing to say. **

**"So why did ya come here anyways?" he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.**

**"I'm taking a break from college so I can figure out what I want to do as a career." She paused, "But I decided that I wanted to work in the meantime. It wasn't until my aunt told me about the job at the library that I decided to move here. It was perfect for me because I worked in a library when I was in high school." She further explained.**

**Ace nodded his head, pretending to be fascinated by her little story. "Your aunt, eh? Who's she?"**

**"Sara Bellum." **

_**" **_**Bellum...Bellum...aye, why's that sound so familiars ta me?" Ace pondered aloud right before he took a sip of his coke.**

**"She's the Mayor's assistant." She stated nonchalantly.**

**Ace's eyes widened in recognition ****as he began to choke on his soda. **

**He felt the drink go down the wrong pipe and tears brimmed his eyelids at the burning sensation.**

**'**_**The Mayor's Assistant? THAT'S who she's related ta? **_**' He shouted inwardly. **

**That foxy redheaded secretary that Ace couldn't help but drool over. **

**He remembered her now. **

**And he remembered how pissed off he would get every time he saw her at the Mayor's side. **

**Why couldn't **_**he**_** be the Mayor of Townsville?**

**Sasha looked at him peculiarly, "Should I perform the Heimlich Maneuver?" A hint of amusement in her eyes.**

**The horrible feeling in his throat began to subdue. **

**He coughed a few more times before he cleared his throat.**

**Ace grinned at her. "Nah toots. I'll be just fine." He managed to say without his voice cracking.**

**She laughed lightly but said nothing afterwards.**

**Finally the food arrived and the two began digging into their orders. **

**Ace hated acting like such a stiff. But what could he do?**

**If he was too bold then he'd lose her. **

**He couldn't do much of anything except act like a "Gentleman" and act like he gave a **_**fuck**_** about anything she said.**

**His brows started to furrow as he quickly became annoyed with the situation.**

**What did he get himself into with this girl? **

**The secretary's niece and a goody two shoes as well. **

**Getting with her was turning out to be a major pain in the ass.**

**His eyes drifted towards Sasha once again. She was in her own world, munching away happily.**

**She was only eating yet Ace couldn't stop himself from staring.**

**He was acting like one of those lovesick douchebags that he'd always see on the streets... Something **_**had **_**to be wrong with him.**

**"Are you gonna stare at me for the rest of the hour?"****She asked, finding his lack of subtleness entertaining.**

**Ace let out a small laugh with a lopsided grin, "Maybe I wills." he stated honestly. **

**The two picked at their meals, waiting for the other to say something. **

**"What about you, Ace? Tell me about yourself." Sasha asked politely.**

**"Ah wells..my last name is Copular. And I've been here since I was seventeen. We moved aways last year ta Cityville but came back 'bout three months ago." Ace blabbed.**

**"We?" Sasha repeated. **

**"Me and my boys." He answered.**

**"Oh alright~" she hummed. **

**"Yah." Ace said flatly.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"This is so awkward." Sasha put it bluntly.**

**Ace chuckled in agreement, "Yah it is. I ain't usually takin' chicks out on dates." He admitted.**

**"I've never even been on a date before." She confessed, a light blush grazing her pale skin.**

**Ace's jaw dropped and some off the food fell out of his mouth. "You kiddin' me?" He asked incredulously.**

**This made her face turn even redder. "Nope." She swiftly shook her head.**

**"A girl like you ain't eva been asked out before?" He couldn't believe it. Who **_**wouldn't**_** ask this chick out?**

**"I**_** have **_**been asked out before I've just always said no because I've never been interested." She explained.**

**"What changed?" Ace asked still in shock.**

**"You came along." She giggled, her face still a bright red.**

**A smirk grazed Ace's lips. "Ya? But why would ya wanna date a guy like me?" He asked, cockiness apparent.**

**She laughed, "**_**I like ya, is why**_**." She immitated Ace's accent to a T as she repeated his words from the night before.**

**Ace grinned so much his face hurt. This chick wasn't so bad.**

**The two continued to talk animatedly, the conversation becoming a little less awkward.**

**Their bill arrived and there were only a few minutes left until Sasha's lunch break would be over. **

**They split the check and tip and gathered up their things. **

**And at the end of the date Ace couldn't stop himself.**

**It was as if he was standing outside of his own body watching the scene unfold before him.**

**"Aye Sasha whaddya say 'bout goin' on anotha date wit me tonight? I could take ya to the movies." **

**"Sure, Ace. I'll goes with ya." She smirked at him, continuing to talk in the same accent. **

**"Anything ya wants ta see in particular?" **

**"Actually there is this one movie I've wanted to see for a while." She mused, returning to her normal tone. "I was planning on going tomorrow after work and I remember one of the showings is at 8:35 so why don't we meet up in front of the theatre at eight?"**

**"Sounds good ta me."**

**"Alright! Bye Ace.~"**

**"See ya."**

* * *

**Ace walked up the stairs towards his room.**

**He was torn. His face twisted. **

**His feet led him down the empty hallway.**

**He walked through his doorway and plopped onto his dusty bed.**

**The bed creaked and shifted under his weight.**

**If he was gonna keep taking Sasha out on dates then he needed money.**

**He only had five dollars left in his wallet from lunch earlier.**

**Ace sat in silence as he tried to think of ways he could get some quick cash.**

**Then he remembered it. **_**The Stash**_**. **

**The money they had stolen from Soul Killas before they left Cityville.**

**Honestly they had done pretty well for themselves - only spending five hundred dollars in the past three months.**

**They had spent it all on groceries and some minor house repairs. **

**He and the boys decided that they weren't gonna divide it amongst themselves. That way the money wouldn't disappear so easily. **

**They had $2,500 dollars left now, he remembered. **

**Another thirty wouldn't **_**hurt**_**. They'd still have plenty left over.**

**Ace grimaced. **

**But how could he take that money? That was the Gang's survival money. They **_**needed**_** it to get by.**

**He let out an aggravated sigh.**

**His hands latched onto his head in frustration.**

**But - Ace also **_**needed**_** to get laid.**

**He had already worked his ass off to get this far with Sasha.**

**She was the only pretty girl he'd seen lately since coming back to Townsville.**

**Well, the only pretty girl that didn't **_**know**_** him.**

**He was so used to doing whatever the hell he wanted and thinking about the consequences later. **

**But the way Sasha looked at him really got to Ace. **

**And that same look told Ace everything he needed to know.**

**Ace smirked widely. **

**He knew that if he just pushed a little harder then he could easily get her to do anything that he wanted. **

**His decision was made. **

**He dropped to his knees and looked under the bed for the loose floorboard.**

**It was the only floorboard they couldn't get to stay down so Ace decided to place his bed over the damn thing.**

**'**_**The boys are gonna be so pissed at me once they finds out**_**.' Ace felt a pang of guilt bubble in his stomach.**

**He reached under the floorboard and grabbed the wad of cash.**

**He counted it all up making sure that it was all there. **

**Ace could admit it. **

**He was fruggle. **

**Hardly anyone knew it but Ace was smart when it came to handling money.**

_**Except this time**_**.**

**He shoved the money into his back pocket and quickly stuffed the rest down into its hiding spot.**

**As long as Sasha didn't ask to go out every single night then he'd be fine.**

**At some point Ace would have to fess up.**

**The boys would find out what he was up to very soon. **

**They were already suspicious of him, he could tell. **

**But until then Ace would remain quiet. **

**His eyes darted towards the clock on the wall - 7:45. **

**And even if he wanted to, Ace didn't have time to explain it all to the boys tonight.**

**It was time for him to meet up with Sasha. **

**He pushed himself off of the old floor and walked down the stairs. He passed through the kitchen and into the living room.**

**"See ya fellas." He gave a small wave goodbye.**

**"Where ya goin' Boss?" Lil' Arturo asked, eyeing him curiously from the couch.**

**"Out." Ace stated vaguely before closing the door behind him.**

* * *

**"And that part with the monkey and the rabbit was really funny too!" Sasha laughed as the two of them walked down the sidewalk. **

**Their arms were linked and Ace didn't really mind.**

**"Yah. That movie ain't half bad as I thought it was gonna be." He admitted. "I thought it was gonna be one of them dumb chick flicks."**

**Sasha scrunched her nose in disgust, "Oh hell no!" **

**Ace was a little shocked hearing that come out of her mouth. **

**"A lot of those movies are just so cheesy!" **

**Ace nodded his head in agreement. **

**Suddenely Sasha un-linked arms with Ace.**

**She then jumped in front of him and began walking backwards so she was still facing him. **

**"**_**Oh Rosaline! I will give you thirteen roses! Twelve of those roses are real and one of them is fake...why? Because that one fake rose symbolizes our eternal love! My love for you will never die! Never, I saaaaaayyyy!" **_**She cried out, dramatically pressing her hand against her forehead. She was only able to hold the pose for a few seconds before she bursted out into laughter.**

**Ace laughed along with her. He laughed even more at the people passing by giving Sasha strange looks.**

**She returned to his side and linked arms with him once again. "I admit though I have watched a couple that weren't so horrible. But most of them are just...ugh." She shook her head in disappointment.**

**Ace said nothing in response to her statement but then asked, "Am I taking ya home, Sasha?" He still had no clue where she lived.**

**"Hmm. I duno~. I still don't want you to know where I live..." She drummed her index finger against her lips as she 'pondered' what to do.**

**"Awe come on Sasha." Ace nudged her.**

**"I guess I don't really have a choice, huh? If I try to run you can just follow me. Well, we're almost there anyways." She noticed the familiar buildings.**

**"Then lead the way, Princess." Ace remarked sarcastically, even bowing like a servant for effect.**

* * *

**Sasha lived in an old apartment complex that had somehow managed to hold up over the years.**

**Her apartment was on the third floor, the fifth one down on the right side of the hallway.**

**It was nearly eleven o'clock.**

**Ace hadn't planned on being out so long and he knew by tomorrow morning the boys would be slamming questions down his throat.**

**The two of them stood in front of her apartment. **

**Sasha leaned her back against the cold wall. "Will you be at the library tomorrow?" Her eyes locked onto his.**

**Ace pretended to think about it, "Ehh I duno Sasha." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I duno if I can handle Mrs. Fareweather screechin' at me anotha' day."**

**Sasha laughed, "She actually likes you a lot. That's why she gives you such a hard time. But she's gonna be mad at me for telling you that."**

**That right? Well maybe I will come back just for her." He grinned. **

**Their conversation drew to a close as an older couple walked past them. **

**The woman had an annoyed expression on her face while the man looked completely un-interested.**

**"...And I just couldn't believe that she would buy the very same dress that I told her **_**I **_**was going to buy for **_**myself**_**. What kind of friend does that? I swear ever since Tony and her broke up she's had a huge stick up her - are you **_**even**_** listening to me?" The fading brunette looked at her spouse crossly.**

**The couple reached the end of the hallway, standing before the last apartment on the left. **

**Neither of them had even noticed Sasha or Ace. **

**"Yes, dear." Her husband stated robotically, most likely saying this line for the fiftieth time today.**

**The grey haired man fiddled with the keys in his hand until he picked out the right one.**

**Accepting his answer, the talkative woman carried on with her one-sided conversation, "Good. Now like I was saying..." **

**The man unlocked their apartment door and followed his wife inside for the evening.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ace stepped closer to Sasha with a grin on his face. **

**They were the only two left in the dark hallway. **

**"Sasha." He murmured, his voice low and husky.**

**Her heartbeat quickened. "Yes, Ace?" She asked him innocently with wide eyes. She knew what he wanted. **

**His hands settled comfortably on both sides of hear head; he used the wall behind her to support himself.**

**Ace leaned deeply into her.**

**His face was so close to her's...**

**"**_**Just kiss me, will ya?**_**" He moved his lips towards her own.  
**

_**"Ace..." **_**she whispered, wanting so badly to give in.  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**She cupped her hand over his mouth. "No."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ace's face fell and his eye twitched. He swore a million times in his head.  
**

**She brought her hand back to her side.**

**"Come on Sasha." He tried again, leaning into her once more.  
**

**"Nope." She lightly pushed him away.  
**

_**"**_**Why not?" He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was so close, dammit!  
**

**Sasha really tried not to, but she laughed right in his face, "Because you smell." Ace's current expression was priceless.**

**"W-What?" He stammered out still unable to believe that any of this was happening.  
**

**"Your breath. It's all cigarettes. I'm sorry but I just can't take it." She bit her lip trying not to laugh anymore at the strange situation. **

**"Are ya freakin' kiddin' me, Sasha? You really ain't gonna kiss me just coz I smell like cigarettes?" He slid his hand over his face in exasperation.**

**She shrugged. "Sorry Ace." She did feel bad about upsetting him but she wasn't going to kiss a living ash-tray.**

**She turned away long enough to unlock her door. **

**"I'll see you tomorrow~" She winked at him before walking inside her apartment.**

**"No you ain't gonna see me tomorrow!" He pouted. "Ain't eva gonna see me again..."**

**She laughed at him again. He was acting like such a big baby.**

**"Yes I will." She stated matter of factly, a smile etched onto her face.**

**She took one last look at Ace and quietly shut the door.**

* * *

**Ace walked down the sidewalk with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.**

**"**_**Whatta fuckin' prude**_**."  
**

* * *

_Hehe~ I hope you all aren't too upset! But would any of you be able to let a guy who simply **reeks** of cigarette smoke kiss you? I know I wouldn't x_x so that's why they didn't kiss this chapter. I originally had it planned for them to but I changed my mind. For a while I was worried that I was moving things a little too quickly between Sasha and Ace but then I realized this is **Ace** we're talking about. He's trying to move things as quickly as possible so he can get what he wants. So this pace seems accurate for his character. _

_Also I purposely made the first part of this chapter awkward because it was their first date. I've never been on a date myself or even had a boyfriend but I imagine it's uncomfortable. I thought about it being like when you first meet someone and for most people that is an awkward situation where many of us don't know what to say at first and aren't really ourselves. _

_Alright I'm done talking now! XD **Thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY! **_**T_T**

**[ I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Gangreen Gang. I only own my OC! ]**

* * *

**Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy were sitting around the coffee table in their living room.**

**It was almost noon and Ace was still asleep. **

**"But why would the Bossss take a hundred dollars from The Ssstasssh without sssayin' sssomethin' to usss?" Snake's black eyes darted from friend to friend. He was trying hard to ignore the embarrassment he felt at the sound of his lisp. **

**"I duno, hombre. But I know for damn sure it has to do with whatever he's been doin' here lately." Arturo bit out.**

**Ever since last Wednesday, Ace had been acting strangely.**

**He had gone out almost every night this week other than Thursday. **

**Today was Sunday and the boys were unsure if Ace planned on going out again once he woke up.**

**Arturo's fingers drummed against the armrest of the wooden chair he was perched upon. **

**He couldn't stop thinking about what he discovered last night.**

**Arturo had brought it upon himself to check on The Stash every Saturday night. So when The Boss left the night before, he went into Ace's room and found they were a hundred dollars short. **

**The money's hiding spot was no secret amongst the gang but other than Ace, Arturo was the most concerned about it.**

**He had a feeling that Ace had taken the money but he double checked with the other guys just to be safe. As he predicted, none of them had a clue about it.**

**Arturo wasn't sure what pissed him off more: the fact that Ace didn't say a word about it or that he took the money in the first place. **

**Big Billy began to shift uncomfortably as he sensed Lil' Arturo's rising anger. He didn't want his friends to be upset anymore. **

**Grubber was without his goofy expression and instead had a look of frustration. He hated when there was turmoil amongst the Gang and eagerly voiced his thoughts by spitting raspberries at them. **

**"Yah. You're right, Grubber. We gotta talk to The Boss. He can't keep doin' this or we'll end up flat broke." Arturo stated, his accent grazing his words.**

**Silence filled the air as a pang of fear stirred in each of their stomachs. None of them wanted to confront Ace about what he was doing. They weren't sure how he would handle it.**

**Granted, over the past two years Ace had calmed down a lot. He treated them a lot better than he used to. Even becoming a better friend and leader.**

**They weren't sure what brought out the change in The Boss but they were extremely grateful for it. **

**However they still worried that one day the old boss would show up again. **

**The sound of footsteps snapped the Gang out of their trance. **

_**Ace had awoken.**_

* * *

**Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Ace let out a loud yawn.**

**He stood in front of the gang, scratching every itch on his body.**

**His usually slicked back hair was completely disheveled and the only item of clothing on his body was a pair of black boxers.**

**It only took him a moment to realize that he had forgotten to bring his sunglasses downstairs with him.**

**Too lazy to go back for them, Ace let his eyes adjust to the new lighting.**

**One look at his friends and he knew that they had found out about the money.**

**He wasn't worried however. **

**He had waited all week for them to figure it out.**

**If he hadn't been so **_**preoccupied**_**, he would have told them himself.**

**Today would be the day that he would explain what he had been up to lately. **

**He gave his friends a lopsided grin, "Wassup boys?"**

**Arturo got straight to the point, "Why's there a hundred dollars missin', Boss?" **

**Ace's face fell, '**_**Shit**_**.' He didn't realize he had taken so much money.**

**Arturo carried on, "I thought we said that we weren't gonna divide the money between the five of us, Boss. Now we're down a hundred dollars coz of whatever the hell you're doin'!" He was fuming. **

**"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down Little Buddy. Let me explain here." Ace sat down in the wooden chair that was to the left of Big Billy.**

**He started from the very beginning when he first saw a good looking chick last Wednesday. **

**He explained to the guys how he ended up following her to the Townsville Library and two days later he made his move on the girl. **

**On Monday they went out for lunch but he used his own money for that. It wasn't until later that night when Ace wanted to take her to the movies that he first used some of the gang's money. **

**That same night he attempted to kiss Sasha (that was his new interest's name) but she wouldn't let him because - **_**as he so eloquently put it **_**- "She's a fuckin' prude." **

**He was planning to move on and find some other broad but the very next day he was in front of her apartment. **

**"Don't ask me whys I went back there coz I ain't even know." Ace told the guys, "I just know I ain't stoppin' 'til I get somewheres with her."**

**Sasha was the reason why he hadn't been around a lot this week. **

**They went out on the town nearly every day other than Tuesday (they just stayed at her place) and Thursday. **

**She was also the reason why he had taken money from The Stash. **

**He wanted to make a good impression on her. **

**The more time they spent together, the more she trusted him.**

**He concluded by telling the Gangreen Gang that this new fling of his would be around for a while. **

**All he wanted was to screw her. Ace had no idea that just **_**kissing**_** her would be such a challenge. **

**It would take some time to get Sasha into bed with him but he'd make sure that she wasn't around too much longer. **

**She'd cave in soon.**

_**He was certain of it**_**.**

**Grubber looked at Ace crossly. His arms flailed about him and he blew some furious-sounding raspberries at his friend.**

**"You took our money just so you could win over some **_**señorita**_**? Why the hell is she so special, Boss?" Arturo questioned. His angered expression hadn't budged an inch. **

**"**_**Special**_**?" Ace scoffed, "She ain't special. She's just hot. But if I wanna get anywhere with her I gotta be a good little boy and take her out on dates as if I'm actually interested in her." **

**"Why can't you jussst assssk sssome other girl out?" Snake wondered aloud. "If ssshe won't even kisssss ya then why are you even bothering with a chick like that?"**

**A frown marred Snake's features as that familiar feeling of resentment returned.**

**The Boss rarely had trouble with chicks. **

**The only two girls that Snake could remember giving Ace a hard time had been that Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls and the secretary that worked for the Mayor.**

**No matter how many times Ace tried, that secretary always ignored his advances.**

**And the trick he pulled on Buttercup a few years back ended up with all of them getting their asses kicked.**

**Somehow Ace was able to get women to look past his green skin. **

**While the few girls that Snake ever wanted looked right **_**through**_** him. **

**And the few women that he'd screwed could **_**never**_** look him in the eye.**

**Snake didn't hate Ace; they were best friends.**

**However Snake **_**was**_** jealous of him and there were times like today when he even resented Ace.**

**He thought back to all the times that he, Arturo, and the Boss would go out on the town and look for chicks.**

**Arturo, although he didn't look like it, was a real smooth talker. He could charm girls just as easily as Ace could. **

**And the exact moment they would arrive at their destination, he would run off and do his own thing.**

_**Apparently**_** the two of them cramped his style.**

**After Arturo left they would stand by the bar as Ace scoped out the place. **

**It didn't take The Boss very long to single out two women for the both of them and it took even less time for Ace to win over the one he wanted.**

**In the end Ace always got the babe while Snake was left to entertain the dumpy looking friend.**

**Then there were the times where The Boss didn't feel like dressing up and charming girls. **

**In the dead of the night he'd take Snake to the darkest part of the city where they would pay for what Ace liked to call, "a quick and easy screw".**

**They lost a lot of money that way.**

**Even with hookers Ace made it so the odds were in his favor. He'd buy himself some young, fairly attractive girl while Snake was left with a middle-aged woman who looked about eighty from all the cigarettes and drug abuse.**

**He shuddered just thinking about it. **

**It wasn't like he never tried. He had made several attempts to get a girl of his own but each time it ended in failure.**

**Girls didn't flock to him like they did with Ace. Instead they brushed past him as if he didn't even exist.**

**Once his ego was killed, Snake accepted the fact that he would never have anyone in his life other than the gang.**

**There wasn't a lot he could be proud of. If his parents knew how he had grown up, what he had become... they would be**_** horribly **_**disappointed.**

**'**_**I'm just a fuckin' lossser**_**.' This was his mantra.**

**Arturo noticed the dark look on Snake's face but said nothing. **

**Ace sneered at the foolish question, "You ain't seen this girl, Snake. You can't just pass up on a chick like her. You gotta try, man." **

**Then it hit him, "Aye, maybe I should have you'se guys meet Sasha!"**

**"Yah and tell 'er to bring a hundred dollars when she comes." Arturo bit out. **

**"Awe shaddup man. She ain't even know what I've been doin'." Ace found himself defending Sasha and didn't quite understand why but he chose not to dwell on it.**

**"**_**Qué**_**?! You didn't even tell her?!" The Boss took the money on his own accord, he realized. **

**"Nah." Ace shrugged it off.**

**"Well, you better, man." Arturo left it at that.**

**"So...this mean Big Billy has new friend?" The lovable oaf asked innocently.**

**Ace looked at the rest of his gang, "Whaddya say boys?"**

**Snake, Arturo, and Grubber made brief eye contact with each other. It looked like they didn't have a choice.**

**"Fine Boss. We'll meet this girl of your's." Arturo answered for all of them. **

**Knowing Ace, he'd get what he wanted from this girl soon enough and then they could all move on.**

**"Awright! I was already plannin' ta see her tomorrow so I'll just ask her then." **

**The green giant clapped, "Yay! New friend for Big Billy!" **

**His cheers echoed throughout the silent shack.**

* * *

**Ace was grumpy.**

**Earlier in the day he decided that he wouldn't take a drag until he got back from Sasha's place. **

**That way Miss Goody Goody wouldn't get her undies into another knot over the freakin' stink of his cigarettes. **

**He even went through the trouble of masking the smell with a whole bottle of cologne. **

**But where had it gotten him? NOWHERE. **

**Sasha hadn't noticed a damn thing and he had already been at her apartment for an hour!**

**As he sat there and brooded, Ace looked at the girl that was causing him so much frustration. **

**He listened to her hum along to the pop song that was currently playing, watching as she stirred one of the pots that was cooking on the stove. **

**His eyes traveled from her long red hair that greatly contrasted with the white beater tank top she was wearing down to the grey pair of sweat pants that accentuated her ass. **

**He smirked, mentally patting himself on the shoulder while congratulating himself for grabbing such a **_**fine**_** looking woman.**

**A few more moments of absolutely nothing carried on until Ace realized that the only way to get her to notice the change was to bring it up himself. **

**He cleared his throat to grab her attention,****"Aye Sasha...notice anything different?" **

**Sasha turned her head back and looked him over, "Uhhh...nope!" She gave him a cheeky grin.**

**Ace frowned, ****"Get ovah here." **

**The redhead placed the large white spoon she had been stirring with onto a utensil rest before obliging.**

**"Don't you smell that?"**

**Sasha gave a look of disgust as she stopped in her tracks, ****"Is this some kind of fart joke?" **

**Ace facepalmed, "No! Just sniff me, will ya?!"**

**Laughing at the strange request, she took another step closer and sniffed.**

**Her nose twitched as a heavy aroma of cologne entered her nostrils. **

**"Well?" Ace asked impatiently, disgruntled that she still hadn't said anything.**

**"Well, you smell a **_**little**_** better!" She patted his shoulder with a smile on her lips.**

**His jaw dropped in disbelief, "Just a little?!" There was no pleasin' this woman!**

**"Awe, don't get so huffy! You should have known that cologne wouldn't be able to mask the smell **_**entirely**_**. Especially since you've been smoking since you were in diapers... a smell that old isn't going to go away easily!" She ****laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.**

**Ace tried to fight against it but a smirk escaped his lips. The frustration that had built up only moments ago was quickly vanishing.**

**Happy that she had managed to get him to lighten up, Sasha returned to her post and began to stir another pot. **

**"You're staying for dinner, right?" **

**Ace got up from his seat at the kitchen island and walked over to the fridge, "Yah, shoa. It's gotta be bettah than what's cookin' back at my place." He opened the fridge door and grabbed a soda from inside. **

**"I gots a proposition for ya." He informed her coolly as he leaned against the black refrigerator for support. He snapped open the soda can's tab before continuing, "The uddah day I was telling my boys 'bout ya and I was thinkin' that maybe you'se guys should meet up with one anotha." Ace then took a large gulp of his drink. **

**In an over dramatic fashion Sasha spun back around and sarcastically cried out, "Oh, Ace! First we're going out nearly every day and **_**now**_** you want me to meet your friends? What's next? ****A **_**marriage proposal**_**?" **

**His ears burned at the mere mention of the word and suddenly he was choking on his beverage. **

**"Arms up!" Sasha told him offhandedly, cackling at his reaction.**

**Ace complied, holding his arms above his head which somehow lessened his hacking fit. **

**He coughed a few more times before finally regaining his voice, "So whaddya say?" **

**"Sure, I'll meet them." **

**Ace grinned, "Awright! I'll pick ya up tomorrow then." Finally something was going right for him today.**

**Sasha nodded at this and sat down on one of the island stools.**

**"There's somethin' else I gotta tell you'se..." **

_**What the hell was he saying?**_

**It was as if he didn't even have control of himself. Ace was simply a puppet and somewhere high up in sky was a puppeteer pulling his every string. **

**"See, I've been takin' ya out ta all these places but I ain't been usin' my own money." He confessed.**

**Sasha looked at him quizzically, "Who's money have you been using then?"**

**"I took some money from the stash dat my boys and I have back home." Saying it out loud made him feel even more ashamed.**

**"Ace!" ****She scowled at him as anger boiled her blood, ****"You took your friends' money just so **_**we**_** could **_**go out**_**? How could you?!" **

**"It ain't somethin' I'm proud of." He admitted with his eyes to the floor.**

**Sasha groaned in aggravation as her palms slapped against the cold granite counter, "Augh! I never said we had to go out all of those times!" **

**He remained silent, unsure of what else to say.**

**"I'm gonna pay them back." She declared as she slid off her seat and stomped past him.**

**"Hold on, toots!" Ace caught Sasha by the hand and pulled her back to him, "You ain't gotta do dat. Just come over and cook 'em some dinner. That's all you gotta do ta make 'em forget about it." **

**"I feel so bad about this! I seem like a total gold digger!" She yanked her hand away from his grasp and crossed her arms.**

**Ace looked at Sasha in a state of complete befuddlement before guffawing, "**_**Gold diggah**_**? You ain't even close."**

**With those words, his mind drifted back to the previous year in Cityville**_**. **_**There they were kings. The Gangreen Gang moved up in the world of crime and were at the top of the food chain. They were so notorious that even innocent old ladies knew who they were. They were taken seriously in Cityville unlike how they had been brushed aside in Townsville. Citizens feared them while other gangs worshiped them. With all the attention they received people flocked to them like crazy whenever they went out on the town. During one of those nights Ace met an older woman that he let stick around. He ended up dating her for a while until he found out that she was nothing but a self-centered nut job. A manipulative bitch. Not only did she take every cent the gang had fought for but she also cheated on Ace and dumped him for another guy. He never found out who the bastard was but he felt sorry for him. Before that gold digger left him, she flat out told him that the only reason she was with him was because of his money and reputation. So whoever that new guy was, he must have had something that she wanted to take. There was no doubt that she dumped him the same way she had Ace. It didn't take him long to get over the broad. The hardest thing to get over was how he had been used. Never before had he been manipulated. He had always been the one that manipulated others. And he did not like the roles being reversed. It was the first and last time that it would ever happen. Even today it is a hard hit to his pride. Ace had done a lot of bad in his life but there was very little that he actually regretted. Falling for that dame's tricks was one of them.**

**He returned to reality and brought his attention back to Sasha, "Besides, ain't ya eva heard of dat sayin': the way to a man's stomach is through his heart?" Ace grinned toothily before faltering, "Wait a sec, dat ain't sound right..." **

**Sasha laughed boisterously at his mistake, "Just shut up, Ace."**

**A new song began to play on Sasha's CD player. A song that brought instant happiness to all that listened and urged the body to move to its beat. **

**Sasha grabbed Ace's hands with a playful look in her olive green eyes, "Wanna dance?"**

**"I don't dance." Ace bluntly informed her.**

**"Oh, come on!" ****She tugged on his hands in an attempt to lead him away but Ace dug his heels in and refused to move. **

**Sasha pulled even harder on his hands and nearly toppled over in the process but she persisted.**

**"Or is it that you **_**can't**_** dance?" She teased, smirking at him all the while. **

**Ace smirked right back at her, "Oh. I can **_**dance**_**." **

**She released her grasp on him and swayed her hips to the music, letting her feet guide her to the plush living room carpet.**

**"Can you?" She taunted him.**

**Without another word Ace smoothly made his way over to her with that same smirk plastered on his handsome face.**

**He stood before her, "Watch... **_**This**_**!" Ace suddenly began jirating uncontrollably, moving his body in an extremely exaggerated version of 'The Sprinkler'.**

**Sasha busted into uproarious laughter, completely stunned by his outburst. **

**"What about dis move? You eva seen it before?" He asked before dancing 'The Macarena'.**

**"Oh my - I can't - I can't breathe!" ****She exclaimed between her fits of laughter, soon joining in with 'The Egyptian'. **

**Ace laughed along with her and the two continued to dance until neither of them could take it anymore. **

_**The music stopped... the world faded out... a dreamy silence enveloped them.**_**..**

**Sasha couldn't believe how attractive Ace was. He was extremely tall and kept his eyes covered with a pair of black, rounded sunglasses. His features were strong and his body was muscled. He was wearing a navy blue leather jacket with a black t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. His pitch black hair was slicked back with the length ending just a little past his ears. His bad boy image nearly caused her to swoon. **

**Ace chuckled, enjoying the feel of Sasha's gaze on his skin.**

**He stepped forward, the distance between them diminishing.**

**Ace had been with a lot of women over the years. ****A majority of them were just like him. They needed a quick screw to give themselves temporary comfort. These girls needed to feel like someone actually wanted them. It did not matter how short-lived their euphoria was. All that mattered was that **_**one**_** moment... and Ace had **_**no**_** problem giving them**_** exactly **_**what they wanted. ****He used them and they used him. They fed off each other but destroyed themselves in the process. ****It was sick. Twisted even. But it was how people like them lived their lives. **

**This fling with Sasha wasn't like the ones in the past. **

**No... This one was far too complicated. **

**It was a twisted web that he walked right into. **

**Ace was caught in his own trap and he could **_**never**_** go back.**

**"I ain't eva beens with a good girl before." He smirked at her.**

**"And who said you ever will?" She crossed her arms beneath her chest, a smile in her eyes. **

**He pulled her into him, pressing their bodies together as their arms slowly wrapped around one another. **

**Ace leaned down, roughly pressing his mouth against her's in a passionate kiss.**

_**And for one brief moment... **_

_** He was happy.**_

* * *

**"Where Ace? Where Ace? Big Billy hungry!" Big Billy stomped his foot causing the whole place to shake.**

**With a stern look Grubber blew raspberries at his friend. **

**"Sorry." Big Billy uttered, taking a seat on the faded maroon couch.**

**Grubber sat on the couch's armrest as Arturo and Snake talked amongst themselves in the kitchen.**

**A minute later the door was opened. **

**"Aye boys! We're here!" Ace called out to his friends.**

**Arturo and Snake emerged from the kitchen as Big Billy and Grubber got off of the couch.**

**Sasha stood at Ace's side with two plastic bags in her right hand. **

**She was wearing a pair of electric blue shorts with a white, form fitting t-shirt along with some white tennis shoes.**

**"Hi!" She gave them a genuine smile. **

**Hello's were easy but conversation was difficult. **

**Sasha felt shy and awkward. Meeting people was always such an uncomfortable experience.**

**She looked over the four guys. Each one different but all of them with the same green skin. **

**She wanted to know what happened to all of them that made them this way. She wanted to know **_**them**_**. **

**The largest boy towered over all of them. He was extremely round - his stature intimidating. However his features weren't very strong, giving him a baby face. And the peach fuzz on his chin did not suit him. His clothes were snug against his body and looked as if they were a size too small. Sasha couldn't see his eyes that hid behind his hair. His shaggy, bright orange hair that clashed with his green skin. He reminded her of a pumpkin. **

**The boy to his right was very strange looking. He looked like a wacky cartoon character. His head was nearly the same size as his oval body. He was hunch backed causing him to look deformed. His tongue rolled out to the side of his mouth and he only had a few sparse teeth. His black hair was just long enough to pull into a small ponytail. And his clothes were ragged while his feet were bare. Sasha couldn't deny that he freaked her out quite a bit.**

**Next to him was an extremely attractive boy. His shoulders were broad and his body was chiseled. He was tall, too. ****He had long black hair that was pulled into a braid that laid on his right shoulder with bangs that fell freely across the right side of his forehead. His nose was a little large but it suited his face somehow; as if he had grown into it over the years. He wore a white beater tank top, a faded pair of ripped blue jeans and black converse. ****He was looking away from her but she could still see a hint of sadness in those black eyes.**

**And the last boy, the smallest boy, looked to be of Hispanic descent. Honestly he wasn't that bad looking either. He was extremely tiny; the size of a child. Another peculiar feature of his was a prominent under bite. He wore a pair of black boots with a maroon t-shirt and pair of blue jeans. His hair was a shaggy mess of black and he had a small goatee. His jaw was clenched and his black eyes were locked onto her. He stood there with his arms wrapped tightly beneath his chest. Everything about him was rigid and unwelcoming. He did **_**not**_** want her here.**

**"Fellas, this is Sasha." Ace began the introductions.**

**"Sasha meet the guys: Big Billy, Grubber, Snake, and Lil' Arturo." He pointed at each one as he stated their names.**

**"Nice to meet you." Her smile didn't fade. **

**There was a moment of unbearable silence.**

**"What'sss in the bag?" Snake asked, eyeing the two plastic bags in her hand.**

**"Oh. I'm gonna make you guys dinner. Ace said you guys would be happy if I brought food." She explained with a small laugh.**

**Big Billy clapped his hands, "Yay yay yay!" **

**Sasha smiled at him causing Big Billy to blush from shyness. He attempted to hide behind Grubber.**

**"Whaddya say, Little Buddy? You mind if she cooks tonight?" **

**Arturo shrugged, an indifferent look on his face. "I don't care." **

**Honestly he wanted to cheer. For once he didn't have to cook for these hogs. **

**"Alright.~ I'm gonna start on dinner then." **

**"Kitchen's straight ahead." Ace informed her. **

**The eyes behind the sunglasses landed on the Gangreen Gang's second in command, "Aye Snake why don't you'se goes and help her out?"**

**It came off as a question but Snake knew it was a demand. **

**He said nothing and silently followed the redhead into the kitchen.**

**After the two were out of his sight Ace plopped down on a wooden chair with a satisfied grin. **

**"Big Billy like her." The green giant giggled as he returned to his spot on the couch.**

**Grubber grabbed the remote and sat right in front of the television. He turned it on with a click of a button and then scanned through the **_**three**_** channels they had. **

**They settled on an educational show about large cats in the wild.**

**"Yah BB? I thought ya would." Ace folded his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his seat.**

**Arturo lingered by the front door for a bit. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. **

**Ace had gotten on his last nerve and he didn't feel like talking to him but he didn't want to "make nice" with that girl either. **

**He couldn't go to his room because that meant he would have to stumble through the kitchen to get there.**

**After debating with himself for another minute he reluctantly sat down next to Ace.**

_**'This is gonna be a long night.'**_

* * *

**Snake looked at Sasha out of the corner of his eye as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink.**

**He watched as she placed yet another tray of fries into their old, beat up oven. **

**Closing the oven door, she set the timer for twenty five minutes before walking over to the sink to wash up.**

**When she finished washing her hands Snake handed her a towel to dry them off with. **

**After which, she placed the small towel onto the counter.**

**"Alright! Let's start on the burgers." Sasha clasped her hands together.**

**...**

**An uncomfortable silence filled the room as they began to shape some of the ground beef into patties.**

**Snake glanced at Sasha once again in wonderment. **

**Why would a girl like her want to be with a guy like Ace?**

**She could have some rich city boy taking care of her, buying her anything she wanted.**

**Instead she was at the Townsville Dump with a gang of green-skinned freaks.**

**What was this hold that Ace had on women? Snake couldn't understand it.**

**Sasha hummed a happy tune as she placed each newly made patty onto a paper plate.**

**She was innocent.**

**Which Snake found to be both endearing and troublesome.**

**He wanted to yell at her for being so naïve. **

**Couldn't she tell that Ace had an ulterior motive?**

**She had to know what his true intentions were. **

**He wanted to push her out the door and tell her to get away while she still had the chance. **

**Tell her not to get too attached to The Boss.**

**That jealous pang struck his heart again. **

**Why couldn't he get a girl like her? **

**Why couldn't he get a girl to even **_**look**_** at him?! **

_**Why?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why?**_

**He wanted to scream! **

**"Snake? Are you alright?" Sasha nudged Snake with her elbow.**

**His sullen expression dissipated, "...Ya. Sssorry. I jussst got to thinkin' about sssomethin'." **

**Her eyes were glued on him causing him to feel self-conscious. Why was she looking at him so intensely? Was it his lisp? Had he said something stupid already?**

**"How old are you?" Her eyes were still on him.**

**"Nineteen."**

**"Huh...I thought you were at least twenty. It must be because of your build." She mused. **

**Sasha turned one of the burners on and placed a black skillet on top of it. **

**Bringing the plate of hamburgers over to her, he forced himself to continue the conversation. "How old are you?"**

**"I'm twenty one." She replied as she placed a few patties onto the skillet.**

**"Sssame age as Ace." He stated. **

**"What about the other boys? How old are they?" As grease filled the pan, familiar sounds of popping and sizzling were heard throughout the kitchen.**

**"Arturo issss eighteen and Big Billy and Grubber are nineteen." **

**She fiddled with the spatula in her hand, "Is your real name Snake?"**

**'**_**Why do you even care?**_**' He wanted to ask.**

**All of these questions were confusing Snake. He wasn't used to being asked about himself nor did he**_** like **_**to talk about himself.**

**"My real name is Sssanford Ingleberry." He averted her gaze. **

**"Sanford." She repeated, letting it sink in. "Sanford."**

**She glanced over the remaining ground beef noticing there was quite a bit left. **

**"We should make Big Billy one giant burger!" She beamed, excited by such a simple idea. **

**Their eyes met and Snake forced himself not to frown. He felt sorry for her. **

**This girl would soon become another notch on Ace's headboard. **

**Sasha was falling for all of Ace's tricks just like the girls before her had.**

**Snake opened his mouth in an attempt to explain **_**reality **_**to her but all the words he wanted to say just moments ago were lodged in the back of his throat.**

**Fear was crippling him. Fear that he would get into trouble. Fear that the old Boss would reappear.**

**He swallowed the lump of truth as he convinced himself that it wasn't any of his business.**

**Sasha would just have to learn the hard way.**

**"I think he'd like that."**

* * *

**Every inch of Ace's body twitched from not only the lack of cigarettes but from the anger that he let brew inside him.**

**Lil' Arturo had spent the whole evening rolling his eyes, scoffing, and hardly saying a word. If he said anything, his answers were very curt. **

**The guy had a huge stick up his ass and it looked like he wasn't going to pull it out any time soon.**

**Ace tried to let it go, he really did try. But if there was one thing that he couldn't stand it was disrespect. **

**Clearing his throat, Ace turned his attention to the others, "Aye, fellas. Why don't you'se guys give Sasha a tour of da place?" It was another demand in the disguise of a question.**

**"Sssure Bosssss." The tension between Ace and Arturo was suffocating and Snake jumped at the chance to get away from it. **

**Big Billy and Grubber led the way into the kitchen and talked amongst themselves happily. Neither of them realized that their new friend was falling behind. **

**Sasha looked back at the two with a feeling of guilt. She knew that Arturo was upset about Ace's stupid decision and didn't blame him for being so angry.**

**But she also knew that she would make things right once again.**

**Snake stopped in mid-step as he noticed Sasha lagging behind, "Come on Sssassssha." He beckoned her, unable to hide the anxiety in his tone. He feared that Ace would yell at them if they took any longer to get upstairs.**

**"Ah, sorry." She apologized as she passed him by. Snake followed and soon Arturo and Ace were left alone.**

**Neither of them spoke until they could hear the sounds of footsteps above them. **

**... **_**Thump, Thump, Thump ... **_

**In one quick movement the two simultaneously looked up and glared daggers at each other.**

**"You got somethin' ta say, **_**Little Buddy**_**?" Ace sneered.**

**Silence ensued the question which caused Ace to scoff.**

**It wasn't the first time that Arturo had been all bark and no -**

**"...You sure you're just using her, Boss?" It was a question he had been wanting to ask from the moment he laid eyes on the two of them. And by the falter of Ace's expression, Arturo knew that he had struck a nerve. **

**His mind screamed the words of denial but each time Ace attempted to speak his tongue became tied. He couldn't even look his friend in the eye. **

**Minutes passed until finally the silence was broken by the creak of a chair. Arturo moved towards the kitchen, letting his boots pound against the old wood. Without looking back, Arturo shook his head in disappointment. **

_**"That's what I thought."**_

* * *

**Sasha reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small, black wallet.**

**Opening it up, she withdrew five twenty dollar bills which came to a total of a hundred dollars.**

**She tucked the wallet back into her pocket and then placed the money underneath a sugar jar that was on the counter.**

**Ready to leave, she stepped into the living room and walked over to the boys who were still glued to the television.****Sasha stood off to the side of the coffee table with her hands placed on her hips and a broad smile on her face, "I'm gonna head home now, guys! Thanks for letting me come over."**

**The three Gangreen boys only muttered a grunt in acknowledgement causing Sasha's smile to quickly fade. **

**She rolled her eyes playfully at their boyish ways, "Goodnight boys." With one last wave she turned to walk away and finally leave for the evening.**

**Ace got out of his seat abruptly, which caused his chair to screech and shake in retaliation.**

**"Ya ain't walkin' home by ya self."****The tone in his voice warned Sasha that arguing would be a bad idea.**

**She huffed in annoyance, "But Ace-" **

**"A girl like you'se walkin' alone at night... Ya realize we ain't on da pretty side of town, don't ya?" He wondered how she could be so smart yet so dumb.**

**Big Billy, Grubber, and Snake hissed in annoyance as Ace stepped past the front of the television. The gang leader ignored them however as he made his way towards Sasha. He stood before her with that same annoyed look on his face.**

**"Yes I realize-" **

**Ace grabbed her roughly around the arm and pulled her towards the door,****"You'se ain't got a clue 'bout what them creeps 'round here would do to ya. You must be stupid or somethin'!" **

_**'You sure you're just using her, Boss?' **_**The question repeated itself in the darkness of his mind. **

**He told his brain to shut up and made himself believe that Lil' Arturo's words didn't have any truth to them. **

**Ace ignored the chaos of his thoughts and ranted on, "Ya really get my blood boilin', ya know dat? What da hell did ya do before you'se had me ta protect ya, huh?" **

**For a moment she was angry with his rude behavior but then she found herself smiling.**

**Sasha was discovering that Ace was the kind of guy who didn't want you to know that he actually worried about you.**

**And even though he was acting like a jack ass, she was flattered by his need to keep an eye on her.**

**It was a bad idea to get her hopes up but Sasha couldn't help but wonder if maybe one day Ace really **_**could**_** care for her.**

* * *

**"So whaddya think about the boys?" Ace asked as he and Sasha walked down the sidewalk. He had finally calmed down now that he was taking her home.**

**His eyes scanned every inch of the surrounding darkness. He was on the lookout for the pieces of shit that roamed the city every night.**

**"I like them.~" She smiled sweetly.**

**A cool breeze hit the air. **

**Ace shoved his hands into his jean pockets, disgruntled that he had left his jacket back home. "Yah? I think they like ya too." He was being honest actually.**

**"Even Lil' Arturo?" She inquired, feeling a little skeptic.**

**"Yep, even him. His problem is dat he's mad at me. It ain't you." Ace rolled his eyes, remembering the confrontation that took place between the two of them earlier.**

**"He has a right to be mad, Ace. Don't ever do anything like that again." Sasha scolded him, a warning look in her eyes.**

**"Yes, dear." He mimicked the hopeless husband that passed them by last Monday evening.**

**Sasha giggled at his impression.**

**"Now like I was saying..." She trailed off, imitating his talkative wife. "I left a hundred dollars on the counter to pay your friends back."**

**"Awe. Sasha, I told ya not ta do that." Frowning, he couldn't help but feel annoyed.**

**"I felt so guilty though, Ace. Paying them back is the only way I'll feel better."**

**Ace said nothing, silently disagreeing with her decision. **

**They passed by the liquor store which meant they were nearing the end of downtown.**

**"So are ya busy tomorrow?"****He looked up at the night sky, straining his eyes to find a single star.**

**"I'm having lunch with my aunt and the Mayor tomorrow." She told him.**

**Ace raised an eyebrow, "Ya have lunch with da Mayor often?" **

**"Not too often but at least three times since I've moved here."**

**Ace nodded in response.**

**She hesitated, "... I'm gonna tell them about you." Her voice was timid and uncertain.**

**Ace smirked bitterly, "They already know 'bout me."**

**"I meant tell them how we're becoming friends..." Her face felt hot. It sounded silly when she said it out loud.**

**Ace laughed outright, "I don't think ya aunt is gonna be happy to hear that we'se **_**friends**_**." **

**"Why? Coz you're a bad boy?" She nudged him playfully.**

**She wasn't exactly sure what Ace's reputation was but she knew it couldn't be anything good.**

**Ace simply grinned, letting the sounds of crickets and footsteps fill the silence.**

**"Ya gonna tell her how ya kissed ya **_**friend**_** as well?" Ace asked teasingly with a toothy grin on his face.**

**"You kissed me!" Sasha's face burned once again with embarrassment.**

**"Nah. **_**You'se**_** was all over **_**me**_**."**

**Sasha shoved him, "I was not!" **

**Ace stumbled but quickly regained his balance. He lunged at Sasha and attempted to pull her in close to him.**

**Seeing his outstretched arms, Sasha let out a startled yelp and swiftly ran out of his reach.**

**"I don't think so!" She called over her shoulder, her pace only quickening.**

**Her getaway left Ace dumbfounded - as if a magic trick had just been performed right in front of his eyes,****"Aye! Wait up, would ya?!" His delayed reaction caused him to trail far behind her.**

**Sasha tossed her head back just to show Ace the smug grin that was playing on her lips**_**, **_**"Naaahhh!" **

**Ace grimaced, a dull ache beginning to take place in his body. His breathing was heavy and he began to slow down thanks to all the years of nicotine in his system.**

_**"WHY DO WE GOTTA RUN, HUH?!"**_

**...**

**And so, Ace D. Copular continued to chase after Miss Sasha Bellum until **_**finally**_** they reached that familiar apartment building.**

* * *

**_Alright, let's talk!_ Let me first say that the rough draft of this chapter was finished all the way on August 4th! ._. I have been editing it ever since. This chapter took me FOREVER to edit and again I want to say that I am so very sorry that I kept all of you waiting. I purposely have not been on in months because I told myself I wouldn't get back on until I finished! Yet it still took me until now to finish. LOL. Again I am soooooo sorry! BUT I have the next two chapters outlined and they are not even close to being as long as this chapter so hopefully I will be able to get written, edited, and posted sooner! I'm so happy that I've had such wonderful readers. I'm not sure if you guys will still read this since it's been a while but a big thank you to all of you! x)**

**_NEXT_ -_ Let's discuss this chapter_. It starts off on Sunday June 3rd but ends on Tuesday June 5th. Ace and Sasha first met on May 23rd.**

**This chapter was all about discovering more about Sasha and the Gangreen Gang. When it comes to the Gangreen Gang, this chapter really had a big focus on Snake. I wanted to give you guys a real inside look at how he thinks, feels, and what he's like now that he's older. As you have read - Snake's appearance changed quite a bit. I've been waiting to ask this - you guys aren't upset about his appearance change, right? T_T I hope not. Let me explain why Snake's appearance changed the most out of everyone. To me, Snake has a lot of potential. I did some research on the Gangreen Gang and during the PPG show his age was 15. He was really young and was just starting to grow into a man. This story takes place four years later where Snake is nineteen years now(as you have also read. Sorry that I'm repeating a lot of info! xD) and I just pictured him growing up really(SEXY. LOL.) well. I could see him becoming physically stronger and more attractive. I hope you guys understand AND I hope you like his appearance as well.**

**Big Billy and Grubber really did not change that much, I just couldn't envision it. Arturo changed a little more than the other two and Ace changed(sunglasses style: the rounded style seemed more mature to me. And the clothes changed - he needed a wardrobe fix ASAP xD) but again no one changed as much as Snake did. _They've matured as people so I needed them to mature in appearance as well. _**

**As the story progresses, we will find out more about the Gangreen Gang and their past. I spent A LOT of time trying to figure out the Gangreen's past and how they became green, when they all met, etc., etc. Next chapter will have more of a focus on Arturo.**

**_NOW_ let's talk about _Sasha_. This chapter showed that Ace and Sasha are getting along pretty well even with Ace's true intentions and all that. But because they haven't known each other that long, there are some moments where she reverts back to her shyer side because there's still some awkwardness between the two since they've only known each other for just about two weeks. It was really difficult to try to show more of her personality but also keep that shyness to her as well. So I'm hoping that I did well at portraying this? It's hard because Ace moves so fast with a girl who doesn't move fast and I gotta keep it realistic.**

**I also had to try and show that Ace is still dead-set on just using Sasha to get what he wants but he is also straying from his original intent unknowingly. With Arturo's words floating around in his mind, Ace finds himself more confused but he's still sticking to his plan. **

**Wow, this was a long Author's Note! I think I talked about everything I wanted to explain. If not, I'll just add it on later or onto the next chapter. **

**_I thank you for reading Sorry I'm A Bad Boy and I really hope you enjoyed it! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Nooooo! I wanted to get this uploaded before midnight but of course it's 26 minutes after midnight. -_-' Well wait let's back track. I wanted to get this chapter finished before 2012 ended but that didn't turn out either. ROFL. Why do I even bother making deadlines for myself? But here's the first chapter of the new year! This story is going to be a long one and I hope that all of you will be patient with me although I take a while to update. Hehehe~ I want to thank all of you for reading my story! Thank you so much for all all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! And I hope that each and every one of you have a wonderful, happy, and safe year! And lastly I want to tell you that I have chapters six, seven, and eight outlined.**

_****This chapter takes place the following day from the previous chapter.****_

**[ I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. I only own my OC, ideas, and the creation of the Gangreen's past. (EXCEPT the part where I hint at the PPG episode 'Aspirations'. That part just matched with my own ideas.) ]**

* * *

_**Lightning surrounded a small town in a golden light while the thunder roared like an angry beast.**_

_**The wind howled, snapping its invisible jaws at everything in sight.**_

_**Leaves were ripped away from their branches, becoming lost in the dark.**_

_**Three young boys stood underneath a large oak tree amongst the chaos of the terrible storm. **_

_**Their parents were asleep in their beds, unaware that their boys had left them.**_

_**The two younger boys stared at the sky fearfully, clutching the bags in their hands.**_

_**However the oldest boy was not fazed by the storm around him. His eyes were focused on the town that was only a few miles away from where they were standing.**_

_**A flash of lightning lit up the sky once again, revealing that the boys had been cursed with black eyes and green skin.**_

_**"We can't stay here no mores." The eldest stated solemnly.  
**_

_**"W-What?" The second oldest boy stuttered. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.**_

_**"Can't ya guys see what we'se doin' to our folks?" **_

_**The boys remained silent in response as they looked at each other in bewilderment.  
**_

_**Their silence only released the boy's pent-up rage, "We're makin' them miserable!" He shouted over the thunder. **_

_**"No we're not!" The youngest shouted right back, not wanting to believe it.**_

_**"LOOK AT US!" The leader yelled as he pulled up his jacket sleeve. His anger caused the boys to flinch. **_

_**"I SAID LOOK!" He screamed as he pointed to his forearm, "WE'RE FREAKS! People look at us like we're monsters. Like if we even get near 'em, we'll infect 'em." **_

_**The boy pulled his sleeve back down and looked at his friends with pity, "Arturo you'se ain't even grown an inch since the accident and Sanny, you got a snake tongue. We belong in the dark where nobody has to look at us eva again."**_

**_"B-But our parentsss love ussss." Sanford argued with tears in his eyes._**

**_"But da rest of this town don't." The leader rebuttled, "They hate us_**."

_**The boys were quiet again, knowing that it was the truth.**_

**_"Our moms and dads are sad coz of us. If we leave then people will be happy and stop being so mean to our parents. Ya get it, now?"_**

_**"Is this why you told us to pack up some of our stuff?" Arturo asked as he hugged the teddy bear in his arms.**_

_**The leader of the trio nodded, "I've been thinkin' 'bout this for a while now and... and it'll just be better if we leave and never come back."**_

_**"But how are we gonna get anywhere, Ace? We don't have any money!" Tears ran down Sanny's face as his whole body began to shake.**_

_**"Y-yeah we do." Ace's hand trembled as he pulled his father's wallet out of his jacket pocket, "This'll get us by for a while."**_

_**Arturo and Sanford looked at their friend in shock. They now understood how serious the situation was. **_

_**"We can't let our parents be miserable anymore." Ace wiped the tears away from his black eyes, "I'm tired of seein' them so sad."**_

_**"Can we tell them goodbye first?" Arturo asked with a hopeful expression.**_

_**Ace shook his head, "We can't do dat. If they find out that we wanna leave, they'll just try to make us stay. We gotta do what's best for 'em." **_

_**His answer caused Arturo to start sobbing.**_

_**Ace ignored the cries coming from his friend, "If you wanna stay here and continue makin' your parents miserable then go right ahead. But if ya wanna do the right thing and go with me, just know that there ain't no turnin' back from here." He instantly felt bad as soon as the words left his mouth. He hadn't planned to guilt trip them into leaving but he was just so afraid that their parents would show up at any moment.**_

_**Sanford and Arturo shared a teary glance. They felt so scared and confused.**_

**_"We'll go with you..." Sanny conceded, his voice cracked as he tried to be brave._**

_**Ace shouldered his backpack, "Let's get goin' then."**_

_**Arturo looked back at his hometown for the last time, "Goodbye.." He uttered only loud enough for his teddy bear to hear.**_

_**The three walked into the darkness, unaware that their lives would never again be the same.**_

* * *

**Arturo opened his eyes and wiped away the tears that were induced by his nightmare. **

**He laid in bed wishing he could stay there all day. He didn't want to face the world again.**

**The whir of his ceiling fan roared in his ears as he listlessly stared up at his bedroom ceiling. **

**The June air had set in, leaving a humid feeling all around.**

**He forced himself out of bed, realizing he had woken up later than usual. **

**Arturo stretched his tired body and let out a long yawn as he made his way upstairs to go to the bathroom. **

**After his trek to the bathroom he headed back downstairs into the kitchen.**

**Leaning against the counter with a bowl of cereal in hand was Snake. **

**"Hey man." Snake greeted him, watching as Arturo grabbed one of the stools in the corner of the room.**

**"Hey." ****Arturo placed the stool next to Snake and climbed up it. He noticed some freshly brewed coffee and felt grateful that he wouldn't have to go through all of the trouble of brewing it himself for once. **

**He grabbed a coffee mug out of the cabinet above him before sitting down, ****"You been up all night, hombre?" ****Arturo already knew the answer but asked anyways. **

**Snake took another bite of his cereal and nodded, "Yeah. Jussst decided to finally get outta bed a few minutesss ago."**

**"How long has it been since you last slept anyways?" **

**Snake had frequent insomnia and stayed up for nights without any sleep. **

**"Not too long. Jussst two daysss." Snake replied. **

**Arturo found it sad that his friend had become accustomed to the constant sleepless nights.**

**"Did you try what I told ya?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.**

**Snake shook his head, "Sssorry, man. I forgot."**

**"You should try it out. Those guys on that educational talk show were sayin' how it'll do the trick instantly. And hey if it doesn't work then maybe we can sue 'em and get rich." Arturo smiled wryly.**

**Snake chuckled, "Yeah, maybe..." His laughter quickly faded as he asked a question that had been on his mind since the previous evening, "Ssso what exactly happened between you and Ace lassst night?"**

**Arturo tensed up, ****"Got in a fight then I went to my room. Somehow I passed out even though I was so pissed off." **

**Snake started to reply but stopped once he realized Arturo wasn't listening. He looked towards the spot on the counter that Arturo's eyes were fixated on and realized exactly why it had caught his attention.**

**"What the hell..." Arturo muttered to himself as he reached for the nearby sugar jar. **

**He then lifted up the jar and pulled out the money that had been underneath it. **

**He quickly counted it up to a hundred dollars. The exact amount of money that Ace had taken for his own gain. **

**"Who did this?" ****He asked, holding the cash up to Snake's face.**

**Snake shrugged, "Beatsss me."**

**"I bet it was Ace! He thinks he can just get away with anything he wants!" Arturo exclaimed vehemently.**

**Snake shook his head, ****"He wouldn't bother with thisss. It'sss Ace. He'sss not a good guy."**

**"It's just too much of a coincidence though. There's a hundred dollars right there - the same amount that Ace took from The Stash." **

**"But where would he get the money? He'sss the one that took it in the firssst place. It can't be him." Snake rationalized.**

**Arturo reluctantly agreed, ****"Yeah, you're right. But then who did it? It couldn't have been Grubber or Big Billy."**

**They pondered who it could possibly be for a brief moment before they both came to the same realization. **

**"Sssasssha." Snake concluded.**

**Guilt overwhelmed Arturo and he felt even more pissed off,****"Ace must have put her up to it!" He didn't want to believe that this girl was actually kind-hearted. **

**"What'sss up with you, man? You've been actin' like thisss ever sssince you found out the money wasss gone." ****Snake looked at his friend with worry in his eyes.**

**Arturo placed the money back onto the counter**_**, **_**"I'm just tired of Ace thinkin' he can do whatever the hell he wants. Gettin' bossed around all damn day and havin' to obey his every freakin' command got old a **_**long**_** time ago." ****He confessed**_**.**_

**Snake remained quiet, unable to think of anything to say.**

**Arturo sighed, "...I guess I'm just tired of being in a gang." ****He took a long sip of his bitter coffee, letting the warmth of it soothe his throat.**

**He then looked Snake right in the eye, "I wanna go home." **

**"We can't go home..." Snake reminded him, hating this truth.**

**"I know... I can't even remember where the hell home is anyways. And when I think of my parents I can't see their faces. They appear to me as shadowed figures. It's been so long that it all just seems like a dream..." He felt completely exasperated; his head was pounding from all the built up stress and frustration.**

**Snake bit his bottom lip in dismay. He couldn't remember what his parents looked like either. As for their names, those were long gone as well. **

**"Thisss isss our life, Arturo. Ace told usss there wasss no goin' back. It wasss for the bessst anywaysss." At least, that was what Snake convinced himself to believe. **

**"Are you so sure about that? I'm startin' to think that it was the worst decision we have ever made."**

**Snake attempted to respond but was interrupted by Arturo, ****"Ya know what? Just forget it. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." **

**The two remained silent, letting the sounds of morning fill the dismal void.**

* * *

**"This dang pickle jar!" The Mayor of Townsville shouted in frustration as he slammed the jar onto his desk. He then crossed his arms and pouted. **

**His secretary rolled her eyes at his childish ways and sighed. She had gotten used to his strange personality over the years but there were days like today that it left her especially exhausted. **

**"Give it here, Mayor." Miss Bellum held her hand out, telling herself that she should have just opened it in the first place. **

**The Mayor did so before diverting his attention to his guest, "How have you been lately, Sasha? We haven't seen you around here in a while." He cheered as Miss Bellum placed three pickles onto his plate.**

**"Oh, I've been fine. I've been working and I've made some new friends." Sasha informed him. **

**"That's great! How beautiful the power of friendship is! Unfortunately the friends I had are long gone..." He drifted off, a solemn expression taking over his usual cheerful one. **

**The Mayor quickly blinked back to reality, "What were we talking about again?"**

**Miss Bellum rolled her eyes, "Friends, Mayor." **_**  
**_

**"Oh, right! Yes, friends are wonderful. So who are these new friends of your's, Sasha?" The Mayor smiled at Sasha, eager for conversation.**

**"Well, I'm not sure what happened to them but they're a group of green skinned guys."**

**The Mayor dropped the pickle he was holding and Miss Bellum stared at her niece with disbelief.**

**"YOU MEAN THE GANGREEN GANG?!" The Mayor hopped out of his chair and stood on top of his desk,****"THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING PUNKS!? **_**THAT **_**GANGREEN GANG?!" **

**Sasha could only nod. It had to be them; they were the only green-skinned boys in the entire city.**

**The Mayor walked across his desk and grabbed Sasha's face, "MISS BELLUM! PLEASE MAKE HER SAY THAT SHE'S ONLY JOKING!" **

**"Calm down, Mayor." Miss Bellum admonished him.**

**The Mayor obliged and let go of Sasha's face. He then sat back down and waited to hear what his secretary had to say.**

**Miss Bellum pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to keep away the headache that was about to approach, ****"Sasha... Do you even know who the Gangreen Gang are?" **

**"I just know that they're not good guys." Sasha replied. **

**"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" The Mayor hollered, flailing his arms in the air.**

**"Mayor!" Miss Bellum snapped. **

**"Sorry..." The Mayor mumbled, averting her gaze.**

**"Yes, at first those boys were just a group of hoodlums but as they got older they grew into monsters." **

**The two remained silent, waiting for Miss Bellum to continue.**

**"When they first arrived in Townsville they were like any gang of rowdy teenage boys. They were a menace but compared to other criminals they weren't as threatening. Those boys were constantly in and out of jail until two years ago. It began when a criminal named Sedusa took the Gangreen Gang under her wing. She acted as if she cared for the boys and manipulated them into doing all of her dirty work. Her evil scheme was almost successful but the Powerpuff Girls were able to defeat her in the end. However, Sedusa inadvertently taught the Gang a few tricks. It was a few months later when we received a phone call from the Townsville Museum. We were informed that nearly half of the museum's priceless artwork had been stolen. The suspects had tampered with the security cameras and alarms which let them sneak inside without revealing their identities. With nothing to go on, everyone was forced to sit and wait for the culprits to strike again. About a week later one of the local stores was attacked. The girls went right over and found that the individuals holding up the store were the Gangreen Gang. The boys were easily apprehended and taken to the police station before they went to prison once again. At the time, we were unaware that the attack on the store had anything to do with the missing artwork. It wasn't until Ace himself confessed to the crime. He was clever and manipulative. Ace informed the officers that he and his friends had been the museum thieves but if they didn't get a deal then they would not reveal the location of the prized possessions. Even worse, once they were out of jail they would then destroy all of it. The police had no choice but to agree so the boys only received a year of jail time for all of their recent crimes. After the Gangreen Gang was out of prison, they suddenly disappeared. No one knew where they went or why they left and honestly we were not that worried. Everyone in Townsville thought of it as a good riddance. Although we were not worried, the Police Chief thought it was best to send one of his officers to track them down. A month later that same officer found the boys in Cityville. It was fortunate that they were out of our hair but unfortunate because of where the boys had ran off to. You see, Citvyille is known as having the highest crime rate in this country. The police force is lacking and constantly busy so a lot of the crime over there goes unsolved. _But_ they weren't our problem anymore so everyone ended up forgetting about the Gangreen Gang completely. Until they returned a few months ago, that is. We're not quite sure what they did over there or what happened that made them come back. It really worried us at first but to our surprise they haven't done anything unlawful since their return. However, I suspect that they will be up to something soon."**

_**'So they're a gang...'**_** Sasha mused, letting the information sink in. **

**"Now do you understand why you can't be their friend?" The Mayor asked. **

**"I still want to get to know them." Sasha stated adamantly. **

**"But why? They're just a bunch of thugs!"**

**She shrugged, "I can't explain it." **

**"Sasha-" There was so much more Sara Bellum needed to say to her niece, so many more questions she needed to ask.**

**"Don't worry about me, if it gets out of control then I'll put an end to it."**

**The Mayor and Miss Bellum shared a glance, silently telling one another that they didn't like what they were hearing.**

**Sasha took the last bite out of her sandwich and glanced at the clock, "I think I'm gonna leave early today. I'll call you tonight, Auntie." She tossed her garbage into the trash bin that was next to the Mayor's desk before getting up to leave. **

**"Alright..." **

**"But-!" The Mayor looked at his secretary incredulously. **

**Miss Bellum shook her head at the Mayor**_**, **_**hinting that she didn't want him to say anything more about it. **

**Sasha sighed, "I'm sorry." She uttered before heading out the door. **

**The Mayor and Miss Bellum stood in silence as their minds attempted to understand the fascination Sasha had with the Gangreen Gang. **

**"Miss Bellum, why didn't you tell her to stop seeing them?" The Mayor asked as he returned to his chair. **

**"She knows what she's getting herself into. I have faith that she'll make the right decision in the end." **

**He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "How can you not be worried, Sara? This is the Gangreen Gang we're talking about!" It was rare for the Mayor to call her by her first name; he only did so when he was under stress. **

**The beautiful red-haired secretary stood in front of the large window that gave her a view of the city, "I am worried, Mayor. But it seems that she will have to see for herself what they are really like. Once she discovers their true selves, she will want absolutely nothing to do with them." **

**A knot formed in the Mayor's stomach, he understood what she was saying but he could not find comfort in her words. **

**"I sure hope you're right, Miss Bellum..."**

* * *

**[ Author's Note ] YES! You guys are finally getting a glimpse at the past I have created for the Gangreen Gang. There WILL be more of this so please look forward to it! The mention of Sedusa is part of the episode Aspirations. I had not seen the episode when I came up with the whole Cityville thing but after watching the episode I was like woah! This goes well with the idea I already have. Thank you for reading! _  
_**


End file.
